The Rebellion's Movement
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Alright, so I am patiently waiting the next chapter because I've read "Dawn of the Dark" several times already. Due to this overwhelming foreboding, I have decided to publish my own version of what may or may not happen. Check it out for me, yeah? I don't own Rosario Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Rosario + Vampire, but man if I did... well, I don't so that doesn't matter. _**

**_Okay! This is my take on how the series should end. I am patiently awaiting the next chapter because Chapter 66 "Dawn of the Dark" was purrfect. Now, I am going to just write up what I think is going to happen next. Check it out for me, would you? And man, I can't wait for the next chapter. Not one bit. Enjoy._**

* * *

**_Chapter one_**

Tsukune stared at Moka's body, the blood pouring from her wounds called to him, but he controlled the urge, trying to awaken his love. _Moka?_ He shook her, watching as her body flopped uselessly. She had fainted after telling him she loved him and seemed to be stuck like that.

_She's got Shinso blood, so she shouldn't be too badly hurt, right?_ Tsukune waited for the unconscious girl to move even a little, but aside from her labored breathing, she moved not and made no sound.

Tsukune glanced around, noticng that they were slowly floating away from the destruction. Up ahead, he spotted other bubbles and gave a sigh of relief. Kurumu and the others looked around to see Tsukune floating after them and grinned waving to him. They stopped when they noticed the state that Moka was in and their smiles were replaced with frowns of worry.

"Is Moka alright?" Yukari called. "She's breathing, but she won't wake up." Tsukune replied.

"Her body needs time to heal." Touhou Fuhai told him. "The wounds dealt to her were severe, moreso than your own and thereby have to take longer to heal themselves. You're technically already dead so you don't feel the full extent of your wounds." Tsukune glanced down at his love, taking note that Moka was still in her outer form despite the Rosario being destroyed.

"Come, we must get to a safer place, away from Alucard."

Touhou Fuhai guided them all higher, flying further north into Japan. Traveling far north, the group landed on the roof of a one-story building and the bubbles popped. Inside, the group found an entire operation already underway; people moved effortlessly through the hallways and rooms, most coming in and out through elevators lined along the far wall.

"Where do they keep going?" Kurumu asked Touhou Fuhai in confusion.

"To the lower levels." The man responded nonchalantly.

"Lower levels?" Tsukune inquired.

"It can't be a headquarters if the enemy discovers it quickly. Plus, Alucard doesn't attack anything underground unless it attacks him first."

They all shrugged to each other and followed the older man into an elevator, Tsukune maneuvering Moka's body so that she fit in as well. Getting a close up of her wounds, the others cringed, wondering if their friend really was strong enough to recover from such injuries. They also took note, like Tsukune, that she was still in her outer form.

_Maybe the inner Moka's too weak and still needs the protection._ Kurumu mused, eyeing the pink-haired girl curiously.

_I hope inner Moka's okay._ Yukari thought, her eyes misted with tears as she looked to her love.

_Geez, Moka looks beat worse than when Kuyou got her._ Gin inwardly sighed. _I hope she'll be alright. _

_Oneesama, please wake up._ Kokoa prayed within her mind, her eyes streaming tears as she stared at her sister. _You can't die on me now. Not after what I did to Kahlua. I can't lose another sister, especially not you. _

Aqua simply stared at her sister, her mind blank and her body numb as she took in the wounds. _If only I had gotten to you faster._ She thought distantly. _I could have gotten the seal off before your friends came for you. I could have taken you far away from Gyokuro and Alucard. You would be safe. I failed again…_

"As you can see," Touhou Fuhai explained, interrupting everyone's thoughts and gesturing to the button panel. "The levels where you all will spend most of your time are dark blue: the dormitories, light red: the training room, violet: the main room and white: the roof."

He pressed the violet button and the group waited patiently for the doors to open, trying not to fidget too much in case they jostled Moka and opened one of her slowly closing wounds all over again. When the doors did open, there was a collective gasp of shock as they all looked around. Before them was a spacious room filled with comfortable furniture and various forms of entertainment.

"How…" Tsukune breathed, staring around.

"This place and everywhere underneath the building on the surface is in an alternate dimension created for the day Alucard would return." Touhou Fuhai explained to him as he pushed the dark blue button. "I will show you to your rooms. They are co-ed since there are married couples working within the building as well. But you will all be assigned your own rooms."

Leading the group down the white painted hallways, they all noticed that the doors had decorations hanging on them. "The rooms will change to fit whomever is assigned to it." The wise man went on coming down the hall to a cal-de-sac. "Kurumu is there, Haiji is there, Kokoa is there, Tsukune is there, Ginei is there, Lingling is there, Fangfang is there, Mizore is there, Yukari is there, Aqua is there, Ruby is there and Moka is right there in the center." As he pointed them out, the doors changed colors to correspond with their owner; first purplish pink, then bright pink, bright red, dark blue, forest green, ash grey, bright gold, ice blue, light pink, dark red, black and finally white with red spots.

"What about you?" Yukari asked.

"I sleep on one of the higher levels." Touhou Fuhai told her. "Make yourselves at home." With that, he made his way back up the hall.

They all glanced at each other before Fangfang, Lingling, Haiji, Gin and Ruby went into their rooms. Tsukune and the others stayed out in the hall. Kurumu and Mizore were unsure whether or not they wanted to leave Tsukune alone with Moka, Yukari _knew_ she didn't want to leave Tsukune alone with Moka's body, Kokoa and Aqua wanted to stay with their sister and Tsukune himself had to take Moka's unconscious form into her room.

With the others following after him, the ghoul opened the door to the white and red room and switched on the light. Taking Moka to the large bed in the middle of the wall on the opposite side of the room, Yukari and Kokoa pulled back the blankets as Aqua helped Tsukune lay the prone form of her sister into the bed, Kokoa covering her with the blanket. They all stood around and stared at Moka awkwardly, most of them praying for her to at least move, but she didn't stir and the only sound to be heard was her labored breathing.

Sighing, Kurumu and Mizore exited, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Tsukune and Yukari left not too long after, feeling fatigue from the night's battles. Aqua and Kokoa remained for several more minutes, both with tears streaming down their faces. At last, Aqua leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek as Kokoa did the same on Moka's opposite cheek. The eldest sister pulled the youngest closer as they exited the room and they both cast one last glance at their sister before closing the door.

**_…_**

Meanwhile, as everyone was heading for the hideout, Mikogami faced Alucard calmly, his glowing eyes narrowed in rage.

"So, you evacuated the city then?" Alucard asked, his cigarette lolling in his mouth. "So you could what? Fight me yourself?"

"This is fruitless, Alucard." Mikogami called calmly despite his eyes glowing brighter in rage. "Do you know why I created Youkai Academy? So that monsters and humans could live together peacefully. I will not let a two hundred year old monster destroy that vision."

"Well, now, there are so many of you, it's ridiculous." Alucard shook his head and gestured to the large monster. "Kill him."

Without warning, tentacles shot from the body and headed straight for the cloaked man. Mikogami smirked and waited. As the tentacles drew nearer, he moved higher than they were aiming, causing them to wrap around each other.

Alucard raised an eyebrow in contempt. "So simple with how you do things. Never overcalculating or even undercalculating."

"I will not let you win, Alucard." Mikogami stated calmly, sending a concentrated beam of energy right at the large form. It hit the large monster in one of his arms and proceeded to leave a smoking hole in the skin, but the wound healed seconds later, causing the humanoid Alucard to laugh as the large monster continued going about destroying everything in sight.

"Do you really believe that something as weak as you could defeat me?" the black-haired man snickered. "I am invincible with this power. And in having this power, I will see an end to the human abominations."

"The only abomination here is you!" Mikogami shouted, dodging more of the tentacles coming from beneath the monster's form. Throwing out several energy enhanced blades, he slivced through more of the tendrils, watching them fall to the ground and not regenerate back to the monster's form.

Alucard snarled when he noticed that his appendages did not regenerate and threw out several more tnedrils, one wrapping around Mikogami's leg and slamming him into the ground from where he had been floating. The cloaked man let out a slight huff as he collided, but that was by no means enough to slow down one of the Three Great Dark Lords. Standing once more, Mikogami found that he was in a severely vulnerable position. Most of Alucard's tentacles were on the ground, helping him to travel through the city. Due to this, any number of the multi-sized appendages could come at him without warning.

Floating higher, Youkai Academy's headmaster attacked once more, knowing that he had to at least slow the monster down before it reached the part of the city that harbored humans. Moving swiftly to avoid the tentacle attacks, the cloaked man continued throwing out his Energy Blades, slicing at anything on the beast that was within reach of the short distance attack.

Alucard noticed what he was doing and sent a tentacle around behind his next attack. While several more tentacles attacked Mikogami from the front, that one moved in from behind and wrapped around the glow-eyed man. Realizing his mistake too late, the cloaked man was unable to stop the tentacle from slamming him through several buildings and into the ground and light sources.

_He's using me to cause destruction._ Mikogami thought absently through the pain.

Bringing the weakened man up to face him directly, Alucard smiled smugly. "You honestly think you can defeat me? You were the weakest of the Great Dark Lords and without your precious TOuhou Fuhai, you're defenseless. Accept the fact that Akasha was the only one able to stop me. Accept that she's dead. And now… accept your death along with hers and her daughter's."

One small tentacle raised and opened up (much like Ririko's flower-like tail did), shooting for him with a slight hissing sound. Several rows of teeth lined the inside of the tendril and dripped a viscous green liquid from them. Mikogami's eyes widened as the tendril attached to his chest and began burrowing inside.

Before him, Alucard began snickering with mirth, watching as the cloaked man began to struggle. "Give it up." He stated simply, relighting his cigarette, which had blown out. "There's nothing you can do to save yourself or anyone else. Say goodbye to monster-human peace relations, Tenmei. And anyone else you're attached to for that matter."

* * *

**_Ah, the first chapter of another story done. Don't worry, I AM still working on the stories that I already have, but this one was more pending because I've been working on it since before the end of September. Go ahead and review for me, kay? I'm heading to bed and the next chapter may be updated tomorrow. Remember, I have a poll on my profile and you can subscribe to my blog for updates. Night guys!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey y'all! Back with another wonderful chapter for y'all to read and review. Like I've said, I haven't read anything after Chapter 66 "Dawn of the Dark" so this is just my take on it. Check it out, yeah?_**

* * *

Mikogami glared up at Alucard as the black-haired man watched the tendril dig deeper into his chest. The cloaked man knew what it was doing. Once the tentacle reached his heart, it was going to absorb his energy and then eat him from the inside out.

Attempting to free his arms from the appendages that were tying them, Mikogami sneered up at Alucard. "You think this will stop us? We are not to be trifled with, Alucard. Don't bring upon yourself a fate worse than death."

"You think you will stand a chance against me?" The dark-haired man snickered. "I am invincible in this form and since I'm a clone, due to my host still living, I will as well. You cannot beat me. I am not bringing upon myself a fate worse than death, Mikogami-."

"No, because you've already done that." A voice called from not far away just as two blades sliced precisely through the tendrils holding the cloaked man in place. Mikogami used Alucard's shock to tear the tentacle from his chest and close his wound, disintegrating the appendage.

Both turned to see Touhou Fuhai standing on a building a few meters away, his arms crossed as he transformed into his true image and faced Alucard. Alucard, in turn, grinned and laughed. "Do you really think you two are powerful enough to defeat me?" he sneered up at them, cigarette bobbing in his mouth.

"No, we are not so delusional as to think that we have Akasha's power." Mikogami retorted.

"But we do have enough power to at least slow down a beast that's been asleep for two hundred years." Touhou Fuhai stated calmly, beginning to cast a spell over said beast.

Alucard stared at him, waiting for the spell to take effect. When nothing outwardly happened, he smirked at the emotional Dark Lord. "It seems that not even the power of Touhou Fuhai can slow me down." Alucard gloated.

The sharp-eared Dark Lord simply grinned and helped Mikogami to his feet. "You will think twice about that statement later on tonight, Alucard." With that, he conjured another soap bubble and lifted himself and his friend away and into the dawn.

Alucard glared after them before gesturing for the monster to continue wreaking havoc. Suddenly, sirens began blaring and the black-haired man glanced down to see the Japanese military mobilizing in front of him. "What the hell…?" he wondered as the tanks lifted to aim.

"Alright men!" the general down below shouted, raising his arm. "Fire until there's nothing left of that monster. Show no mercy!" At that order, all of the tanks began firing at once.

Alucard looked at the large bullet-like tank missiles coming straight for his monster form and sighed. "Shit. That's going to slow us down for a bit. Kill them all."

The missiles hit their target dead on, causing massive holes within the monster's body. And arm was blasted a few blocks behind the monster as several tentacles were blown to pieces. The large monster found no humor in this and several hundred tentacles lashed out toward the tanks, shoving them aside and sending one or two careening into the air, landing upside down.

Despite this, several of the military vehicles continued shooting, aiming to continue ripping the monster apart. However, Alucard was already healing. Knowing there was no way to get his arm back, the large beast simply grew another one as the holes in his body closed back up. Alucard grinned as he continued lashing out with his tentacles, wrapping around the military tanks and crushing them, absorbing the humans inside of them to gain more regenerative energy.

"Idiotic humans." The more humanoid of the two said with contempt. "Thinking something as weak as their technology can defeat a monster such as myself. If that's how they wish to play… let the games begin. It's time to feast."

…

Further up in Japan but not quite at the hideout, Touhou Fuhai tended Mikogami's wounds. "That was very stupid, you know." The sharp-eared man chastised gently.

"I know, but it was better to try and give the military time to mobilize than to let him continue wrecking the city."

"How did you know they would mobilize so quickly?" Touhou Fuhai inquired curiously.

"I didn't. I thought it would take at least another day for the message to the military to even go through. It seems they've gotten better with how they do things though."

"You thought you could hold Alucard off for a day?"

Mikogami laughed and shook his head. "No, I knew an old friend would come to help me fend him off."

Touhou Fuhai grinned and shook his head, doing the last healing spell needed. "You ought to be fine now. Come, let's get you to the hideout."

"Are they all safe?" the headmaster asked softly.

"They all were protected by bubbles like the one we're in. They all made it safely to the hideout without too many injuries coating them."

"And the girl?" Mikogami asked, dreading the answer. Touhou Fuhai sighed and shook his head, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Moka is in critical condition, I'm afraid." He went on, his head hanging low. "From what I can tell, I think it's a coma, but I'm unsure. She has remained in her outer form despite the Rosary's destruction and most everyone in the group thinks it's because her true inner form is much more injured than the outer form is."

"Is it?" the cloaked man turned to his friend.

"It's hard to get a read on her. She's buried herself deep within the outer personality and I think it may be true considering how weak the read I _do_ get from her is." The man sighed again and shook his head. "Akasha would chastise both of us right now. We let Alucard get free and hurt her daughter."

"She would also be kicking our asses because we're not doing anything immediate to stop Alucard." Mikogami chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong." Touhou Fuhai grinned. "She would understand why we're not taking immediate action against something like Alucard. But it would be nice if she could get herself out here to help us."

"A wasted dream." Mikogami sighed. "From what I remember of that day, she even told Moka herself that she didn't think she was strong enough to get out."

"Yes, I saw it within the memories sealed by the Rosary."

"We may have truly lost our friend this time." Mikogami bowed his head momentarily.

"Then we will honor her last wish and preserve the human race." Touhou Fuhai stated, setting his jaw.

The headmaster's signature smile returned and he chuckled. "That we will, my friend, that we will."

…

All of the teenagers, Aqua and Ling-Ling sat around in the main room lost in their own thoughts. Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari and Mizore stayed close to Tsukune, welcoming the power and security his presence entailed. Gin and Haiji stayed close to Ling-Ling and Fang-Fang, the four of them wondering whether or not they should stay to keep their four friends (and Kokoa) safe or if they should leave. Kokoa leaned on Aqua's shoulder, tears still falling from her eyes as she thought about her two older sisters, one dead and the other on the brink of it. Aqua, likewise, was forcing herself to stay calm for her younger sister, knowing what it would do to Kokoa's psychosis if she were to show any alarm whatsoever. The orange-haired girl was torn enough.

At that moment, Touhou Fuhai walked through the door with Headmaster Mikogami behind him and they all stood, moving forward and looking at the two adults for some sign of hope. The two men simply sighed. "Alucard is on the move in southern Japan." Mikogami stated, taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs around a table. The others pulled up chairs as well and crowded around the table to listen to the news. "The Japanese military mobilized faster than I would have expected and are trying to fight him now, but I'm not certain if they will even make a dent."

"Thanks to both Tenmei's efforts and my magic, we have deduced a way to slow him down at night, but that isn't saying much. The only good thing about this is the fact that Japan is pretty large." They all lowered their heads at Touhou Fuhai's words.

"Aqua, if you would come with me?" the black-haired dark lord asked, making it sound like an order.

The short-haired, Chinese girl stood and followed her old teacher out into the hallway, knowing what was to come. As soon as they were outside of earshot of the others, Touhou Fuhai lashed out and slapped Aqua's cheek. The younger monster didn't try to dodge and made no sound as he lashed again. "You hurt my family." He snarled angrily. "The only reason you are even still alive is because I needed to tend to them before coming after you."

"Then why not kill me now?" Aqua inquired, looking up at him with defiance shining in her eyes. "Why not get your revenge for your family?"

"Because I know that you are very close to Moka and Kokoa. I know of what Kokoa did to Kahlua and I cannot leave her with only one sister who is comatose and unable to comfort her."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked. "What did she do to Kahlua?"

"Ask her yourself." The dark lord spat, glaring hatred at her. "It may show you the importance of family to a person."

Aqua watched the tall man stride back into the main room and wondered at what he meant. Touching her cheek gently, the Chinese girl decided to go pay a visit to her unconscious little sister, thinking that some time with Moka would do her some good.

* * *

**_There's the second chapter! I know it was kinda strange, but it gets better, trust me. Any way, how about you guys drop me a review, vote on my poll, check out my blog… tell me what ya think, yeah? Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright! Next chapter ready to be updated! This is actually becoming quite fun, writing these chapters. I don't expect-even if I hope-the writer of the manga to actually read this, but it's kinda nice getting my thoughts out there. Though, I think I'll start using ideas from Blood Obsession as well. I kind of like the thought process that entails. Anyway, I'm rambling so you guys go ahead and read. :)_**

* * *

Alucard looked around at all of the destruction around him. Military vehicles lay in ruins, human bodies that had been neglected of absorption were mangled and in pieces scattered around fallen airplanes and ripped up jeeps. Those still alive were being sucked to death by the tentacles. Most who could were running for their lives as the tendrils ripped through buildings and lashed out at anything that moved, thinking it a source of power.

"Well, that went well." He snickered, looking around at all of the ruined buildings and upturned cars. "Come, it is only just dawn and we have a lot of space to cover within the next few days. Then, it's off to the mainland to wreak even more havoc on the human scum."

The large monster obediently complied, moving throughout the space and knocking down the buildings that were restricting it from moving. Screaming and panicked shouts could be heard in the distance and the black-haired man grinned, knowing that the humans knew he was coming.

"And there's nothing they can do to stop me from reaching them, either." He chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, a shout penetrated the air and the two being glanced down to see a crowd of monsters glaring up at them. "You're Alucard, right?" they called.

"And from your uniforms I take it you're Fairy Tale operatives?" Alucard replied, answering the question with one of his own.

"We're happy to help you in any way during your quest." The soldiers told him.

"Thank you, but at the moment, that's not necessary."

"But Japan's a large place to destroy!" one soldier objected. "There's a lot of ground to cover-!"

"And it will be covered within a few days' time." Alucard interrupted, lighting a new cigarette. "The form that the monster is in does not sleep and therefore should have no trouble conquering Japan. Then, we are going to head for the mainland, leaving the human world in ruins behind us."

The soldiers all nodded and made to leave, but the monster, still hungry from its long sleep and only brief awakening seven years prior, shot out several tentacles and absorbed a large number of the soldiers, eating them down. The ones not hit leaped back in shock, many going into their full monster form in order to avoid the tendrils that were still coming.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

"We're on your side!"

"What are you doing?"

"It's hungry." Alucard told them smoothly. "It sees you as food."

Most of the operatives that weren't taken fled as quickly as they could, realizing that Alucard didn't care about Allies or Enemies so long as it grew as powerful as possible.

"There's only one place that's safe now." One soldier called to the head of the group.

"Oh yeah?" the head eyed him dubiously. "And where's that?"

"An old friend's place. Follow me!"

…

Touhou Fuhai returned to the main room and many of the others had worried expressions on their faces, especially Kokoa. The orange-haired girl looked ready to burst into tears as she looked at him pleadingly, praying her eldest sister was still alive. _Please, please, please!_

Touhou Fuhai noticed the looks directed towards him and shook his head. "She's still alive." He told them, watching with an almost guilty feeling as Kokoa sagged against Haiji in relief. "I left her in the hallway. She's most likely heading to Moka's room."

Kokoa nodded and stood to leave, but before she could sirens began blaring and several hundred men in black suits began racing for the elevators, weapons in hand. The entire group glanced at each other before nodding and piling into an elevator together, the door closing just as Aqua jumped in as well. The group raced to the top floor of the building and found several of their black-clad men surrounding a medium-sized group of Fairy Tale officers.

Everyone in the group instantly went on the offensive, prepared to kill if the operatives brought Alucard to their hideout. One officer stepped forward and glanced at Mikogami, giving him a head nod. Tenmei moved forward and extended his hand, the soldier shaking it calmly.

"I remembered what you'd said." The man stated. "About coming to this place if ever I needed a safe haven. Fairy Tale has fallen and, in its wake, Alucard has either eaten or drained the soldiers. We're probably all that's left and I wanted to keep my soldiers safe."

"And if you're not all that's left?" Tenmei inquired.

"Then we'll cut all ties with Alucard and Fairy Tale and we'll help you take him down if we need to. We may not like the humans very much, but if saving ourselves means saving the weaklings too, then I'll try for that peace campaign you mentioned."

"Good to have you on board. It's been quite some time, Heishi."

"Yes it has, Tenmei. Forty years, if I'm correct." Heishi chuckled, turning to the rest of the group who were still on edge. "We're willing to go through an evaluation from each of you if you wish." He told them. "In order to make certain that we're clean and not streaming information to Alucard."

Tsukune glanced to the others who all shrugged and looked to him for guidance. "It's worth a shot." The ghoul sighed, scratching the back of his head. "We'll evaluate them in the training rooms."

Touhou Fuhai nodded and guided the soldiers to the elevators, pressing a button to send them all to the training room. The rest of the group ascended into the lower levels as well, but when the rest of the group got off, Aqua stayed on, pressing the dark blue button to take her further. Kokoa and Tsukune watched her go, one wondering what she was doing and the other having a hunch where she was going.

Arriving in the dormitories, Aqua made her way through the halls, glancing at the doors as she went. Coming to the cul-de-sac that had been assigned to the group, she looked first at her dark red door before looking to Moka's white door with the red spots scattered all over it. Now there was a mix of purple spots thrown in as well and Aqua was entranced, wondering what her little sister's bedroom looked like.

Slowly opening the door, Aqua stood in the doorway of Moka's assigned bedroom, watching her younger sister sleep. Moka's injuries were healing much better now than they had been, closing a bit more quickly. She still hadn't woken up and she was still in her sealed state, making Aqua worried that, despite the seal's destruction, Moka's true nature was more injured than her sealed self and she was forcing her sealed state to stay in order to heal properly.

Moving into the room, the Chinese girl took in the walls. Once Touhou Fuhai explained that the lower levels of the building were in a created dimension, it made sense that the walls changed to suit the personality of the owner of the room. Right now, there were two different themes within the room.

On the wall directly opposite the door, where the bed was, the theme was a bright purple with newspaper clippings from her club at school and pictures of Moka with her friends having fun together. There were vine-like patterns flowing all over the wall, several ending in beautiful Chinese cherry blossoms.

On the walls to the left and right of the door, the color theme was dark red. This one was interspersed with news clippings of Alucard's last and latest rampage as well as photos of the Shinso home. Right in the center of the wall, there was a large portrait of the family (minus Gyokuro) smiling and happy together. This wall too was artfully decorated with flowing vines, but very few ended in cherry blossoms; most of them ended in black or bright red roses.

Staring around her, Aqua was intrigued by the art around her. Both colors were just dark and light enough respectively to compliment each other and the vines flowed effortlessly from one wall to the next.

"Aiya," she murmured, pulling up a chair near the bed. "It's just like you, Moka. Two different people who cannot be separated or else the beauty would be lost. Is that why you're staying in this lovely form rather than your own beautiful one? You do not want to lose her?"

She received no answer and sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I cannot protect anyone I love."

"At least you're not killing them." A soft voice said from the doorway. Aqua glanced over to see Kokoa walking forward and pulling up a chair on Moka's other side.

"Kahlua?" Aqua asked, to which Kokoa nodded.

"I had to. She had just opened her heart to me about wishing someone would kill her so that she wouldn't have to kill someone else."

"She truly was a sweet sister." Aqua murmured, catching the orange-head's eyes.

"I hope Moka will be alright soon. I… I can't lose her."

"None of us can." Aqua said lowly, surveying her sister's peaceful face.

They stayed there for an insurmountable amount of time, just staring at Moka's face and getting lost in the memories of their favorite sister. After a while, footsteps sounded down the hall and they could hear the others coming back to their rooms, probably to settle down again after such a long night, since no one had gotten any real sleep earlier (which had culminated in all of them being in the main room in the first place).

"Perhaps we should leave her to sleep?" Aqua inquired. "Come on," Kokoa stated, making to stand. "The Fairy Tale operatives still need to be evaluated, right?"

"That's right. We don't need spies telling Alucard where to find us and what we're doing. Let's go."

Standing, both sisters quietly exited the room, shutting the door behind them and praying their beloved sister would recover soon.

…

Alucard stared in disbelief at the large monster as it snoozed. The sun had just set and the black-haired man had seen no trouble in that. However, the large monstrous form had decided that that was a good time to make a nest from its destruction and sleep, curled in around itself as it had been for the last two hundred years.

"How the hell could this happen!" he roared. "You've been asleep for two hundred years! You're not even supposed to sleep unless you're sealed up by another Shinso. Don't tell me Akasha awakened just to send you back to sleep and get absorbed again!"

He received no answer and roared out in wordless fury. Taking a moment, the black-haired man put a hand to his forehead to think, a memory coming to him in the process. _You will think twice about that statement later on tonight, Alucard._

Eyes widening in shocked rage, Alucard glared in the direction the two Great Dark Lords had gone and snarled, "Touhou Fuhai…!"

* * *

**_Ha! I kinda like that twist don't you? The brick jokes I can play off in writing. It's amazing. Anyway, I hope you liked the third chapter and send me a review to tell me if you did like it, if you didn't like it or even what you had for breakfast. I'm not picky. But send a review. And this is the last time for a while I'll ask you guys to vote on the poll in my profile. You've got the rest of October and six days into November after all. Knock yourselves out._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ah, I wish I could make my chapters make more sense. They don't even make sense to me, but in a sense they do. I'll leave that up to you guys. I try to get the ball rolling a bit more in this chapter so that we can get to a more palpable plot. Also, within later chapters, there will be less and less of Alucard's point of view because there's only so much you can write about a guy who's monster form is doing nothing but eating and sleeping and causing destruction. But check it out and read the fic, yeah?_**

* * *

_Three Days Later…_

Alucard was now an international issue. It was clear to the world that just one military was not going to stop him, so officials from the United Nations began to sit and talk about what needed to be done. Evacuation or Extermination was the main question to be asked. Should they evacuate those remaining in Japan to reduce the number of casualties done to the culture and country? Or should they simply send in their best men to dispose of the monster? Perhaps the scientists could come up with a new kind of poison to take care of it?

The last one, of course, was debated because in order to get rid of such a beast through a genetically made poison, the scientists would need a sample of the subject to be disposed of. However, those who went anywhere near the monstrous beast usually ended up dead.

So, while the world's so called 'finest diplomats' argued it out safely in New York, Alucard continued on his rampage throughout Japan. His humanoid form had adapted to the fact that his monster body now slept at night like any other being. He assigned any Fairy Tale operatives that hadn't fled and hadn't been eaten to watch over the large mass whenever it slept in order to make certain that no one took a shot at it in its most vulnerable state.

Meanwhile, the humanoid form worked on trying to find a way to break the spell Touhou had put on the larger monster.

"Kiria, have you found anything yet?" Alucard called, leafing through books and holding his cigarette aloft so as not to set any of the pages on fire.

"Nothing yet." The strangely-pupiled boy replied, also leafing through pages. "It seems whatever he did, he made certain that it would take us a while to find a way to undo it."

"And therein lies our solution." Alucard chuckled. "It is simply meant to slow us down, not stop us."

"There is no way to stop the large monster form." Kiria smirked.

"Exactly. Shall we continue looking?"

…

Further up in northernmost Japan, the Youkai Academy group hadn't been getting over-rested either. During the past three days, the group had been caught up in their own activities. Tsukune separated his time between visiting Moka, training to become stronger and further control his ghoul powers and entertaining the harem members. Kurumu and Mizore split their time between training in combination attacks, fighting over Tsukune and exploring the base. Yukari and Ruby found themselves studying magic, training with weapons and also fighting over Tsukune, Yukari fitting in time to visit Moka as well.

Ling-Ling and Fang-Fang practiced in their weapons of choice while Haiji and Gin fought each other to become stronger, faster and more effective in their attacks. Aqua and Kokoa spent most of their time with Moka, talking to her about what they did that day and telling her how much they wanted her to return. Kokoa also practiced with weapons training, mastering the different weapons forms that Kou could transform into as Aqua continued on with the speed and agility needed for the Jigen Tou as well as practicing normal Chinese combative skills and karate training with Haiji.

The group was working hard to prepare for the inevitable fight that they knew would come from fighting Alucard and were allowed to join in any strategizing meetings that Mikogami and Touhou hosted for their black-clad troops. None of the members had actually found the time to do such, thinking that the strategy should be left to the masters. However, Yukari changed that whe an idea struck her. Dragging all of the members from the group to one of the meetings, she made them sit and listen to what was being done.

"We need to move here." Touhou was saying, demonstrating on a map of Japan. "If Alucard moves to the more crowded location up north here, then we should move slightly south of his location and attack from behind. Part of the team should also move out in front to distract him from sensing the team behind him until they've a sufficient point of attack…"

Suffice to say, the group was not amused. Kurumu leaned over to Yukari and whispered, "Exactly why are we here? This isn't something any of us are really interested in."

"Just wait and I'll explain." The young witch replied, her eyes focused on the map. Kurumu huffed and sat back in her seat as Mizore yawned next to her.

"Now, moving on to the troops needed for the operation-." At this, Yukari stood and cleared her throat, drawing the eyes of all in the room. "Touhou Fuhai, can I make a suggestion?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Of course." Touhou replied, cocking his head curiously. "Other opinions are always welcome."

Yukari walked up to the board being used and began to speak, gaining the attention of the Academy group as well. "Alright, over the past few days, I've watched all of the Youkai Academy students here fight and something struck me. A few things, actually. There are students at Youkai Academy who would stand by protecting the humans. They may not do it because they actually like the humans, but most of the students would help any campaign that Tsukune was a part of."

"How do you figure that?" Tsukune called in confusion.

"Well, if you think about it, not only are you the class manager for our homeroom, but you're also the person everyone at the school believes defeated Kuyou. It helps that you did defeat Kuyou days ago."

"Yeah," Kurumu called. "But that doesn't explain anything other than that Tsukune's a popular guy."

"Exactly, Kurumu." Yukari grinned. "Your popularity, my popularity and Moka's popularity got all three of us fanclubs full of people, right? Well, Tsukune's popularity has ranked him almost as high as the three of us. If students from the Academy are willing to follow Tsukune in his cause and help us fight against Alucard, we may have a higher chance of beating him."

"But what if they're hurt or absorbed?" Tsukune inquired with worry coloring his tone.

"We just have to train them against it." Yukari told him confidently. "I happen to know that certain monsters, like the mermaids, would be somewhat immune to Alucard's absorption due to their own ability to suck the life out of things."

"She's got a point." Kurumu agreed. "And they do enjoy the smell of your blood, Tsukune." The ghoulish boy nodded his head, thinking hard on what needed to be done.

"That is actually a very good idea, Yukari." Touhou grinned. "As to be expected of Youkai Academy's number one genius." Yukari blushed at the compliment and took a seat.

"Does anyone else have anything to add?" Mikogami asked of the group.

"My family could help." Mizore told them. "Because of the spiritual power being drained, they would be more than willing to help take down Alucard and the remainder of Fairy Tale."

"Mine too." Kurumu agreed, her eyes set and her jaw strained. "I don't know if they did something to my home, but I'll stand with Tsukune no matter what and I know my mother will as well."

"And mine." Yukari chirped happily. The two Great Dark Lords nodded their approval and the meeting came to a close.

Tsukune and the others returned to training for a few more hours, trading places with each other to go to fields that suited them. Yukari continued helping Fang-Fang with his mediocre summoning skills, slowly helping him to strengthen them whenever he wasn't practicing his sword-fighting with Kokoa's weapons.

After a tiring session in the training room, the entire group went to grab dinner and Aqua took some to Moka before returning to the main room to find everyone doing their own forms of entertaining activities. Mizore, Yukari, Ruby and Kurumu were fighting over the ghoul boy, Tsukune, and Kokoa and Gin were watching Haiji do a presentation on more complex karate moves than what he had started teaching them. Deciding that she preferred company with her little sister, Aqua returned to the elevators and pressed the dark blue button, watching the doors close, but not noticing the figure that exited the main room shortly after.

Kokoa and Aqua arrived at the bedroom at the same time and were less than surprised to see the other there. Not bothering to ask for their reasons, the two sisters entered the purple and red spotted door and took their custom seats beside their sister.

Kokoa launched into an explanation about her weapons training with Kou and how she had now managed to master thirty of his numerous forms. She also mentioned what she had eaten for lunch as her own way of trying to coax Moka awake, telling her of the great food that was being provided to the workers and troops that resided in the interdimensional building. When there was no response from the pink-haired girl, the orange-haired vampire sighed and looked to her eldest sister.

Aqua took the signal and began her recount of her karate training with Haiji that day and the meeting they had all attended. She also used her own means of getting Moka to wake up, telling her of the wonderful means of entertainment that her friends were using to sustain themselves whenever thye weren't planning or training. She received no answer either and both sisters bowed their heads, resigning themselves to another day of being without their beloved sister.

Suddenly, Moka's hair began changing color. At first it was just a few strands and barely noticeable, covered by the pink. But then, more began following the first few and Kokoa gasped happily. The silver trailed along the length of her hair and she groaned, softly, but it was just barely audible. Aqua glanced up at her younger sister and found her own hopeful shock reflected back at her.

Moka slowly shifted and the two sisters at her sides perked up, watching her closely as she turned her head to its other side for a moment, facing Kokoa and her eyes moved for a moment behind her eyelids.

"Mother…" the unconscious girl murmured, her head shifting to the other side. Aqua glanced to Kokoa and the two bowed their heads, sighing.

"We wish Mother was here as well, Moka." Aqua agreed, shaking her head. "She would at least be able to guide us all in the right direction."

There was nothing else from the pink-haired girl and the two sisters sighed once more.

Leaning down, both Aqua and Kokoa pressed a soft kiss to Moka's cheeks before leaving the room, shutting off the light and closing the door as they did. _I hope she'll be okay._ They both thought, making their way to the elevator so that they could head to the training rooms where the operatives were being held. _I need her to be._

…

_Mother…_

Far south of where Moka was lying in bed, Alucard was also lying down, resting for the day to come. More destruction to be filled, more screams to hear and more energy to absorb. In short, more humans to kill. His large body curled around itself much the same way it did whenever Akasha had put him to sleep. The large monster didn't move except for his breathing expanding and compressing his chest.

_Mother…_

Deep within the body of the large monstrous creature, however, a very injured, but healing Gyokuro was watching and waiting, in case more tendrils slithered out, even in Alucard's sleep. When it was clear that none would lash out at her as she slept, the blonde woman, too, fell into slumber. She did not stay awake to see a slight shimmer begin sprinkling from the wall of the stomach and begin taking shape.

_Mother…_

After a few more seconds, a disembodied eye, complete with eyelids, slowly opened and a green iris took a look around for the first time in seven years.

* * *

**_Ah, you guys already know who it is, which kinda bites cause I suck at suspense, but hey, I'm gonna keep going with the suspense gag anyway just cause I can. Review and tell me how you like this new development, yeah? _**

**__****_And don't forget the poll! ;) Now it's the last time for a while. Needed to end that on an even day. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Alright pretty people, guess who's back? Moi! Be ready to read more R+V goodness. Enjoy okay!_**

* * *

"It seems the spirits that were released when Alucard awoke have been dormant until now." Touhou Fuhai was explaining to the room.

The entire group had decided to attend another strategy meeting along with several other members of the operation that they had learned was called "Heiwa". The meeting had begun with a simple overview of what had happened, causing the group to become increasingly bored very quickly. However, when Touhou Fuhai began mentioning the happenings caused by Alucard's awakening, they instantly perked up, worried what such a thing would do to the rest of the world as well as Japan.

Touhou continued on, gesturing to the map that was usually present whenever one of the members of the Academy group ventured into the meetings. "They have been making their way steadily north much faster than Alucard and I believe they will reach this area within four or five days' time. Not only that, but an unknown number of them have also ventured across the sea to China and Korea, most likely unlocking and awakening more spirits there to continue their rampage."

"What do these spirits do exactly?" Fang-Fang asked, worry coloring his tone at the mention of his home.

"They mainly exist to wreak havoc and bad luck upon the humans." The Dark Lord explained. "But there are some that are powerful enough to cause actual damage to the human world and it is spirits like those that I'm afraid of."

"Why so?" Tsukune called.

"Because they're the best at finding spirits like themselves. A large number of those types of spirits can do almost as much as Alucard himself can."

They all shuddered at this news, knowing what implications that held for the rest of the world, especially since spirits didn't sleep and could continue wreaking havoc overnight. No one could come up with any effective ways to stop the spirits at the time, causing the tension in the room to heighten as worry gripped everyone, mainly Ling-Ling, Fang-Fang and Aqua. The meeting came to a close and everyone was dismissed.

The group returned to their usual gathering spot, the main room, and went about their normal activities. Yukari and Ruby alternated between studying magic and fighting with Kurumu and Mizore over Tsukune, Ling-Ling watched Fang-Fang and Haiji practice combat skills, Gin crept off to see about getting pictures of any of the female workers around them and Kokoa and Aqua took turns visiting Moka.

Aqua had just come back and sat herself into a chair, sighing wearily. Moka had still been asleep when she left and Aqua was becoming afraid that, Shinso or not, Moka may never wake up, even though her appearance had changed to match her true self.

Flicking through the channels of the television, Aqua wondered what she would do if she were never to see her beloved little sister again. Stopping on one channel in particular, Aqua watched a chess tournament, trying to decide whether or not she should join something like that.

Suddenly, Kokoa raced into the main room and grabbed Aqua's hand, literally dragging her elder sister out of the room and into the elevator, shouting, "She's awake! Moka's finally awake!"

Upon hearing that, the rest of the group shot to their feet, racing for another elevator. Arriving on the floor for the dormitories, the teens took off. Officials, troops and adults had to dodge as best they could as the group of roughly eleven or twelve dashed through the hallways, not caring who was in their way. Using their training, the group either dodged around people or knocked them out of the way, all of them making their way toward one destination: the red and purple spotted white door.

Coming to the door, all of them stopped, suddenly unsure of whether or not they should actually go inside. Kokoa was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, rocking back and forth in uncertainty of whether or not she should open the door. Aqua and Tsukune steeled themselves to see how their most prized person was doing and the rest of the group simply waited for the three in anticipation, their breath coming shallowly as they waited.

Finally, after an insurmountable amount of time, a voice called from inside, "You might as well come in. The whole lot of you sound like an elephant, standing out there breathing so heavily."

Not needing further invitation, Kokoa pushed the door open and everyone gasped to see Ura Moka sitting up in bed. Her head was bowed so they couldn't really see her, but they all moved in anyway, wanting to be closer to their friend. They all stood around for a moment before Aqua fell to her knees beside the bed and touched her sister's chin.

"Moka, will you lift your head?" she inquired softly, gently pressing on the younger girl's chin.

Slowly, Moka lifted her head and the entire group jumped backward in shocked horror. Both of her eyes were blackened and swollen, her cheeks had bruises marring them and one of her fangs was bleeding profusely. Now that she had lifted her head, they could also see the dark wounds covering her chest from where Alucard had struck her. The wound itself closed, but it still had quite a bit of healing to do if the darkness of the bruises were any indication.

"How the hell did that happen?" Tsukune roared, pointing to her face. "He didn't even get your face!"

"No, but the tentacles did graze my cheeks." Moka replied wearily, her eyes just barely open. "My eyes are more due to broken blood vessels that need healing than to an actual injury caused. The writhing the tentacles did after they pierced me caused me to bump around a bit more than you because he wanted me dead more than you."

Aqua was stunned as she stared at her little sister and she could feel the anger bubbling deep within her. "I'm going to kill him." The Chinese Shuzen snarled angrily, her pupils engulfing her entire eye and showing just how truly pissed she was.

"I'll hold him down." Kokoa agreed, her eyes trailing along Moka's bruised shoulders.

"Don't speak nonsense you two." Moka chastised them, her eyes flashing. "Besides, these wounds will not actually last that long. More like a day or two, if that."

"Doesn't mean I like it." Tsukune, Kokoa and Aqua mumbled under their breath.

Moka simply shrugged and slowly slid out of bed. She swayed on her feet and Aqua was beside her in an instant, steadying her gently and making certain she was alright. "I'm fine." The silver-haired vampire told her calmly. "Just a bit lightheaded from being in bed for so long."

Cautiously beginning to walk, Moka held herself as straight and proud as she normally did, despite the injuries coating her body. "Where can I find something to eat?" she inquired of her worried friends. "It feels as if I haven't eaten for a week."

"Because we couldn't figure out a way to feed you." Aqua told her softly.

Moka turned to her and found herself within very close proximity to both of her sisters. They were extra close due to their worry over her condition and Moka's senses were telling her this. But her senses were also bringing her the delicious scent of blood. All around her were monsters with sweet-tasting blood flowing through their veins and she hadn't drunk blood in a long time.

Feeling herself begin to hyperventilate due to her thirst, Moka put a hand to her head and nearly fainted, being caught by Kokoa. Sniffing her younger sister's neck, the older sister opened her mouth, her fangs only millimeters from her little sister's skin before she realized what she was doing. Quickly pulling back, she stumbled against Gin instead. The sweet smell that filled her nose made her mouth water and Moka quickly stood straight again. The others were looking on with bemusement, but Aqua knew what was going on. Stepping up, she drew a nail down Tsukune's throat and smeared some of the blood on her finger, pressing that same finger to Moka's lips.

"Ouch!" Tsukune hissed, pressing a hand to the cut.

"A-Aqua…" Moka's senses were suddenly clouded as the blood on her lips filtered onto her tongue. Lunging forward, she sank her fangs deep into Tsukune's throat, beginning to drink greedily. As the others watched, the bruises on her face and chest slowly began to lighten, healing with the added strength of blood flowing through Moka's system. Tsukune winced in pain at the feel of Moka drinking from him, but he stayed still so that his love could get the energy she needed from his blood.

When Moka stood again, Tsukune leaned against Aqua for support and smiled weakly at the silver-haired girl. "Do you feel better, Moka?" Aqua asked calmly.

"Yes." Moka ducked her head, hiding a blush. "Much better, neesan, thank you."

"Oneesama?" Kokoa said softly, a smirk playing on her lips. "Maybe you should get some different clothes on. Your dress is still smeared with blood."

Moka glanced down at herself and realized that her younger sister was right. "Where can I find a bathroom?" she asked with a disgusted sniff. "I smell like a sewer."

"A very attractive sewer." Aqua muttered to which Kokoa giggled.

"The bathroom is down at the end of the first hallway on your right when you turn left out of the cul-de-sac." Yukari instructed the silver-haired girl. "The girls' and boys' sides are separated so that Gin and Haiji can't peek in on us as easily." The boys in question shifted at this, their eyebrows pulling together.

Moka nodded and retreated into her room. Moving to the closet area, which was already stocked and ready for her, Moka took out a nice dark blue dress and the appropriate undergarments to go with it. She also took a washcloth, towel, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner and bath soap. Glancing around, Moka noted the lack of herbs and cocked her head in confusion. Returning to the hallway, the middle vampire raised an eyebrow at her sisters.

"Where are the herbs I need to endure water?" she inquired.

"You won't need them here." Aqua grinned. "Touhou Fuhai took care of that problem." Moka looked skeptical at that.

"You understand once you get to the bathroom." Kokoa assured her.

Moka shrugged and made her way down the hall, seemingly unaware that her friends were watching her every movement. Moving into the bathroom, she took a look around with an appreciative eye, noting that it was quite large. Heading over to the area designated to the girls, she understood why her sisters had said that Touhou Fuhai had taken care of the water problem; apart from the rest of the baths and showers, there was a section that was specifically designated for vampires. Moka grinned and turned on the water, setting down her supplies and slowly beginning to undress before stepping into the water with a moan of delight.

Outside, the boys were trying to pay attention to anything else and the girls were doing their best to divert their attention. Aqua's cheeks reddened at the moan Moka let out and even Kokoa had a pinkish tint to her cheeks. Of course, everyone froze when a soft sound was heard from inside and at least five jaws dropped when they realized what it was. Singing. _Moka_ was _singing_ in the _shower_. Aqua and Kokoa looked unsurprised by such an occurrence, but even Haiji and Fang-Fang paused to listen to the melodic voice filtering to them.

When at last the water turned off and the singing ended, they all waited to see Moka come out once more. After a short pause, there was the faint sound of bare feet against tile before Moka opened the door. Aqua nearly fainted. Whereas minutes ago, Moka's hair had been a tangled mess, she had been covered in blood and she looked almost too pale, now her hair was as sleek and straight as usual, she was wearing a clean, low cut spaghetti strap blue dress and her skin seemed to glow with the help of the steam filtering behind her.

"Wow, Moka." Kurumu breathed. "You clean up good."

"Hmph, I have to. What kind of vampire would I be if I let myself stay in such a state?"

"Still pretty damn hot." Mizore shrugged, to which Ruby and Ling-Ling happily agreed.

Aqua quickly regained her composure as Moka turned to her and she grinned at her little sister, taking her hand. "Come, let's get you something to eat. We've got some monster durian if you wish for something light."

Moka's eyes widened as she flashed back to the time the monster durian had molested Omote with its tongues and had rendered her unconscious. Feeling her stomach lurch at the prospect, she shook her head. "Let's… NOT… eat monster durian." She groaned, her hand flying to her stomach.

Aqua and Kokoa glanced at the others in the group and found them either snickering (Yukari, Ruby and Mizore), looking on in confusion of Moka's reaction (Gin, Haiji, Fang-Fang and Ling-Ling) or looking away in embarrassment (Tsukune and Kurumu).

"I get the feeling there's something we're missing." Kokoa muttered as Akua shrugged it off and continued on to the dining hall.

"Alright then," the eldest Shuzen sister went on. "How about we get you some meat? I'm certain your body is hungry and there's nothing better than meat to help it return to its former…" her eyes trailed along Moka's form and they darkened for half a second. "Splendor."

Kokoa snickered and elbowed her eldest sister in the ribs as Moka shook her head. Arriving at the dining hall, the group led Moka to the line, waiting for her to get her food. Moka shifted uncomfortably, having them all crowd her as if she was under witness protection. Kokoa noticed the subtle fidgeting and tapped Aqua, pointing it out to her. The eldest Shuzen nodded and turned to the rest of the group. "Unless you're getting something to eat as well, go wait for us at the table." They all blinked at her before nodding and shuffling away, leaving them with Yukari and Mizore. The snow woman shrugged and grabbed a tray while Yukari simply refused to leave.

Moka looked at the selection before her and noted how secret organizations tended to feed their employees very well indeed. Stacking her plate high with seasoned chicken and a few pieces of lobster meat, she grabbed a breadstick and a cup of tomato juice before letting Kokoa and Aqua lead her to a table.

The others in the group quickly made room for her at their usual table, engaging in their own conversations so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. While she ate, Moka listened to her sisters update her on all of the information that had been given to them, Yukari jumping in to help with the details every so often. Kokoa told about killing Kahlua and being afraid that she would lose Moka as well and Aqua explained their thoughts on taking down Alucard once and for all instead of simply putting him to sleep.

Moka mulled this over in her mind as she chewed thoughtfully on a chicken bone. "So he awoke completely when my Shinso power was fully released?" she inquired softly, touching the ruined Rosary that was still hanging around her neck.

"Yes." Aqua replied, eyeing the Rosario curiously. "Moka, why do you keep the Rosary? Surely it is worthless now that-."

There was a loud slamming sound and everyone in the dining hall stopped to look at Moka. The silver-haired girl had moved too quickly for anyone to see and had made her way around the table, glaring into her older sister's eyes. Aqua looked taken aback, startled that Moka had gotten to her so quickly despite her still-healing injuries.

"It is _not_ worthless!" Moka hissed lowly, the hiss still being heard by all because of the dead quiet within the room. "My mother gave me this Rosary and until I see her again, I refuse to take it off. It created my first friend who wasn't a family member and I'm going to keep it in her memory." The aura around Moka began to grow as her fury rose, making Aqua quickly move over protectively in front of Kokoa.

"I understand, Moka." The Chinese sister said calmly, trying to placate her sister so that Moka's Shinso blood, which was unlocked due to the Rosary being destroyed, didn't cause her to lose control. "My apologies for misunderstanding your intentions for keeping it on."

Moka gave her a nod and returned to her seat, continuing her meal almost as if nothing had happened. The others had watched in astonishment and now glanced to the silver-haired vampire before looking to each other. Moving a little ways away in the guise of giving the three sisters some space, they began whispering amongst themselves.

"Moka's gotten freaky powerful." Kurumu murmured, stealing another look to the girl in question. "Before she was scary powerful, but now… she's taken it to a whole new level."

"Are we really safe with her around?" Fang-Fang wondered, eyeing Moka skeptically. "Maybe we should kill her with Alucard. That would stop the Shinso line, right?"

"Are you insane?" Yukari hissed, her eyes blazing in rage.

"Yeah," Tsukune agreed gruffly, glaring at the Chinese boy. "Not only will Aqua slice and dice you, but Kokoa's gotten much more formidable with all the training she's been going through."

"And I wouldn't let you." Yukari growled, raising her wand intimidatingly.

Fang-Fang wisely took the hint and quieted down, receiving a smack to the head from his sister for his stupidity. Moka finished her meal and stood, letting Kokoa and Aqua show her around the headquarters as the others followed like a group of curious puppies. Ending the tour at the main room, the group dispersed to go about their business as Moka herself sat near the wall and watched them all pensively.

* * *

**_There! For those of you waiting for her to open those gorgeous red eyes... Ura has returned! And I can call her Moka now, I know, but she's still my Ura. Anyway, sorry I'm getting late with deadlines. Review anyway, yeah?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hm, another chapter for the lovely readers. It's very hard trying to keep this canon and not let it turn into an incest fic, but I think I'm doing good. Aqua has the appropriate reactions to Moka's beauty and the little things she does so even though it screams incest, it doesn't scream it any louder than the original manga. Read and enjyoy, all right?_**

* * *

Moka groaned, twitching in her sleep. She could see shapes, two of them. One looked like her mother and the other resembled Aqua. She watched in slow motion as the memory played out before her. She saw the heartbroken look upon Aqua's face, watched her mother's expression change to one of surprise as Aqua moved swift as lightning to slice her in half. Aqua then turned to her and-

Moka sat up in bed, breathing heavily as she put a hand to her forehead. _Aqua… neesan… Mother? What were they doing? Why… why would Aqua want to kill mother?_ Suddenly, Moka felt an overwhelming surge of hatred roar up within her body and her aura grew to thrice its original proportion. Standing, she swept from her room and over to the blood red door in the cul-de-sac. Making to knock on it, she was only slightly aware of the fact that as soon as her fist touched the door, it smashed inward. Aqua was out of her bed in an instant, hands at the ready for battle. She started in surprise to see a very pissed off, pajama-clad Moka glaring at her from the doorway. The others, hearing the commotion, rushed out of their rooms and stopped when they caught sight of Moka.

"Moka?" Tsukune called in confusion, but he was ignored.

"You…" Moka snarled, her fangs a little longer than Aqua remembered them being. "You… _killed_… my mother."

Comprehension dawned on Aqua's face as Moka leaped forward in an attack. _She's recovering her memories._ The brunette thought to herself as she dodged the first attack coming at her. _She must not remember everything yet._

Moka couldn't control her anger, feeling it consume her as she aimed a kick for her sister's throat. Aqua easily blocked it and the two commenced in hand-to-hand. Moka may have been less educated in fighting styles than Aqua, but she was much stronger and therefore had something to match the older girl's skill. Aqua was trying not to hurt the girl, knowing that Moka was simply overreacting due to having just woken up from a painful memory.

"Should we stop them?" Yukari wondered, watching as Moka easily tore apart the large wardrobe in an attempt to land a blow to her speedy opponent.

"I'm not sure I want to get between The Sword That Can Cut Anything and The Power Beyond Anyone's Wildest Nightmares." Kurumu murmured, watching Aqua slice a chair that Moka threw at her.

"Moka, please, listen to me." Aqua called.

"Why should I listen to anything you say?" Moka shouted, missing the girl by inches now. "You… you killed my mother! I thought she'd left me, but you took her from me!"

"No, I didn't!" Aqua tried to explain. "She came back to life! She survived my attack!" Moka froze as another flashback came. She was surrounded by tentacles, which she assumed belonged to Alucard. Her mother was wearing a leather battle outfit… no trace of a wound anywhere on her stomach. Moka's brief distraction gave Aqua enough time to kick her into the bed and grab some rope that was in a drawer, tying her sister up.

Tears were leaking down Moka's face now as she realized something. _If she survived Aqua's attack… and saved me from Alucard… then she really **did** leave me by her own choice. Why? Why didn't she want me?_ The others watched the sadness play in Moka's eyes and Aqua knelt beside her.

"Moka, I'm sorry for trying to kill Akasha. I truly didn't want to after finding out how good of a mother she was and how close the two of you were. But you heard Alucard. At the time I was trying to avenge a sister I'd lost and protect a new one that I had found. Please forgive me?"

Moka's large red eyes closed and she bowed her head, more tears falling from behind her lids. "If… if you didn't succeed in killing her… and she… she was still alive… Mother didn't want me anymore. She left me… on her own."

Aqua was taken aback by this, not expecting Moka to come to that conclusion. She glanced to Tsukune and Kokoa for help, but both were as hopeless as she was in trying to find a way to comfort the silver-haired vampire. As the others returned to their rooms, Kokoa and Tsukune moved forward to embrace Moka with Aqua, calming the distraught girl as best they could.

When Moka finally cried herself back into slumber, Aqua lifted her and carried her back into her own bedroom before moving to Kokoa's room to sleep, knowing her own room wouldn't be fixed up until the next day.

**…**

Moka was looking much better. She had been awake from the coma for two days and she was participating in smaller activities that the group was doing. Kokoa and Aqua still fawned over her as often as possible and Tsukune did as well whenever he could fight off Kurumu and Mizore. Yukari kept a bit more distance than the other three, realizing that it wouldn't do to smother the silver-haired girl. For their part, Gin and Fang-Fang stayed back to let the original group have their fun and Haiji and Ling-Ling just went about their business.

For her part, Moka attempted to get back into the rhythm of being with her friends. She talked with Tsukune about his training and listened as Yukari helped her study any classwork she missed that Headmaster Mikogami brought. Kurumu and Mizore expected her to continue talking down on them whenever they fought over Tsukune, but to their surprise, Moka seemed less than bothered by what they were doing with Tsukune, preferring to pay more attention to her sisters and Yukari. Of course, seeming like she didn't mind didn't mean that she wasn't keeping a close eye on their behavior toward Tsukune.

In a wondrous moment when she was alone (the rest of the group was training, something she hadn't been cleared to do yet), she began thinking once more of the friend she had lost. Touching the ruined Rosario on her neck, she closed her eyes, forcing down the tears at her loss of Omote. _I couldn't save her after all._ She sighed inwardly, rubbing the place the jewel had been. _But at least it wasn't Aqua who had killed her._

Suddenly, thinking of the words _Aqua_ and _kill_ brought back the same fuzzy memory that she had gotten a few nights ago. It was of her mother and Aqua standing close together. Moka groaned, a flash of pain splitting her head as she tried to remember what had happened after that. _Why can't I remember?_ She wondered. Shrugging it off, she continued thinking on her childhood, remembering good times she had had with her mother.

Touching the Rosary once more, she couldn't stop one rebellious tear from falling. _Mother, why did you leave me? What did I do wrong?_

Down in the training room, Aqua and Kokoa were practicing combat training together when they both got the feeling that something was wrong. Aqua paused as she was about to block a strike and Kokoa froze mid blow. "Do you feel that?" the younger girl inquired.

"Yes." Aqua nodded. "Something's wrong with Moka."

"Do you think she's hurt?" Kokoa asked worriedly.

"No. Perhaps her emotions are just filtering to us." Slowly shrugging it away, the two sisters continued their training, the nagging feeling of their poor sister above causing them to be a bit slower in their actions.

The effort of keeping back the tears and burying her pain was taking a toll on Moka. Laying down, the silver-haired girl stared up at the ceiling, letting a few of the tears fall in order to relieve some of the pain. She didn't realize she was dozing until she drifted off to sleep.

Coming back from the training room, the group laughed and joked with each other, heading to the main room. "You've gotten better, Fang-Fang." Yukari giggled. "But I bet you couldn't even slice off Ling-Ling's head with her back turned."

"That's not true!" Fang-Fang cried, easily swinging his sword and lopping his sister's head from her body.

"Hey!" Ling-Ling cried, her head landing in Gin's hands. "Why my head? It doesn't have the same effect because I'm dead."

"True." Yukari shrugged as Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby moved to Tsukune's side.

"How was my training, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked in a seductive voice.

"Not better than mine, right?" Mizore inquired.

"No way, Ice Queen!" Kurumu snarled, poking Mizore away with her claws. "Tsukune would never choose you."

"Better me than you, Breast-woman." The purple-haired girl snickered, throwing an ice knife at Kurumu's forehead, which the succubus easily ducked.

As they all laughed and walked into the main room, most of them stopped when they caught sight of Moka lying on one of the couches. A tear or two was clearly visible on her cheeks, shining in the lighting of the room. Tsukune and Aqua glanced to each other as Kokoa approached her sister with Yukari on her heels. Coming closer, they found her chest rising and falling evenly, signaling that she was asleep and they breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grasped Yukari's throat, letting go immediately afterwards as Moka sat up.

"What are you doing so close to me?" she asked with a yawn, stretching languidly as she stood. This caused the short dress she was wearing to rise a few more inches up her thigh. Aqua felt a blush come to her cheeks at the sight and Kokoa turned to her oldest sister with a smirk and a wink, making the Chinese sister's blush darken.

"We were worried." Yukari told her, not taking the brief strangling seriously. "We thought you were hurt since there were tears on your cheeks."

Moka cocked her head and wiped at her cheeks, flicking the liquid away with a shrug. "It's nothing." She stated loftily. "I'm fine." Kokoa and Tsukune snorted as Moka rubbed her chest, dulling the ache that had come with her stretch.

"How is your injury?" Kurumu asked, more out of boredom than out of actual concern.

"Touhou Fuhai said that I should be able to train with all of you tomorrow." This caught all of their attention and they exchanged glances nervously. This did not go unnoticed by Moka who raised an eyebrow curiously. "Is something wrong?" she inquired slowly.

"Well, uh, it's just that…" Tsukune took a breath. "You're Shinso blood isn't locked away anymore."

Moka waited for more so Kurumu explained. "You wiped the floor with all our asses when you were still controlled by the Rosary. Without the Rosary to lock away most of your Shinso power… you'd cream us all."

"And this prevents me from training?" Moka asked.

"None of us can keep up with you." Tsukune told her.

Moka stood to her full height, burying her hurt deep within herself so that it didn't show. "Well then, if that's the way you feel, I suppose I could train with one of the remaining Dark Lords."

"Hey!" Fang-Fang suddenly shouted. "Your Shinso blood is super powerful, right?" Moka nodded. "Well, why can't you defeat Alucard? I mean, you've got to be as powerful as he is."

Moka sighed and looked to the ceiling. "I can't." she stated.

"What?" Ling-Ling asked. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not trained to use my Shinso blood."

"So?"

"I'm not going to fight someone who has had the same blood as me for more than two hundred years when I can't control it." Moka snapped, her eyes flashing angrily and her aura unexpectedly growing. The others recoiled in shock, not expecting the sudden rise in power.

Moka took a deep breath. "See? It's not good to face off against someone with more skill without a trump card. Something I don't possess."

The group all nodded and Moka retired to her bedroom for a bit, thinking on what they said. _They think I'm too powerful to spar with._ She sighed. _Just because my full power has been unleashed doesn't mean I don't know how to control my body._ Touching the ruined Rosary once more, Moka sighed. _Omote would have been able to convince them to let me train with them. I miss her._

Deciding that some more sleep would do her good in preparation for training with one of the Dark Lords tomorrow, Moka laid down and closed her eyes, wishing her mother was with her once again.

**…**

Further down in Japan, the sun was beginning to set and Alucard was starting to make his nest for the night. The Fairy Tale operatives came from their hiding spots and moved to the floating consoles used to monitor the large monster as he slept.

Deep within Alucard's body, in his stomach, Gyokuro could tell that Alucard was getting ready for bed because the tentacles were coming less frequently. She was glad because they had been much more persistent today than they had been earlier when she was swallowed up. Her injuries from being eaten had healed by now, so she was fully able to defend herself against the tentacles.

Gyokuro growled as another tendril attempted to try sucking the life out of her. Batting at it, she tore it in half and awaited the next one. Suddenly, a voice reverberated throughout the cavern and the blonde looked about in confusion.

_Mother…_

Gyokuro recognized the voice as being Moka's and she growled, her anger making her gnash her teeth. A slight sparkle near the other side of the massive cavern drew her attention and she glanced up, wondering what was happening.

Within the mass of sparkling color, she could see an eye, no face just the eye. Cocking her head, the blonde stared as another eye slowly materialized and drew closer to the first. Now the sparkles were traveling all around the cavern, seeming to come from the walls of Alucard's stomach. Cells began accumulating from the bright lights, merging together to form shapes.

Just behind the blonde, a skinless hand appeared and moved closer to the other shapes which were slowly fitting themselves together again. Blood flowed from Alucard and into any openings that were still available, filling out the blood vessels. Organs formed and molded themselves together as tissue covered and filled the space. Now, a layer of skin was beginning to coat the entire thing and Gyokuro gasped in horror.

Hair sprouted from the figure's head, flowing down its back as its lips became fuller and cartilage formed the ears and nose. At last, the figure stood tall before Gyokuro, completely naked and dripping with the slime of the stomach fluids.

"Hello again, Gyokuro." The figure smiled sweetly at the dark-skinned woman and Gyokuro began shaking in terror.

"No!" she breathed, backing against the stomach wall. "No! You're dead! You died seven years ago!"

The figure laughed as it looked around and took stock of everything. "Silly woman, I was simply sleeping for these past seven years, building up my strength. I'm still weaker than I was in my prime, but I'm strong enough to get out at the very least."

"Impossible." Gyokuro hissed, her courage returning with a healthy dose of loathing as well. "No one can get out of Alucard once he's awakened, even if he is sleep at the moment."

The figure cocked its head and then shook it with a small smile. "Like I said, silly woman." Jumping up, the figure began climbing the wall of the stomach toward one of the openings that signaled a plant's mouth.

"You'll just be pulled back in!" Gyokuro shouted, her yells falling on deaf ears.

The figure raised her foot to deliver a quick kick to the opening, but decided against it and instead used her fist, smashing a gaping hole into the opening of one of Alucard's mouths and climbing out. All around, the Fairy Tale operatives in charge of watching over Alucard as he slept started in surprise to see the figure all covered in slime from the stomach fluids.

"No!" an older soldier shouted, eyes wide in horrified awe. "No! It can't be! _She_ can't be!"

"Who is it?" a younger recruit demanded, watching the figure suspiciously. "It's too tall to be Gyokuro."

"No, it's definitely not Gyokuro." Another older soldier breathed.

"Well, whoever they are, they're goin' down." The newer recruit began shooting at the figure before the older operatives could stop him and they watched as the bullets soared for their target.

The figure stopped and waited, before dodging all of the bullets and turning to face the group. The other two soldiers backed away and pointed to the younger soldier before taking off as fast as they could in the opposite direction. The figure leaped up to the console they had been monitoring from and faced the soldier, who gulped self-consciously.

"Now, now, this just won't do." The figure stated calmly, walking forth. "I'm covered in slime from head to toe, so I know you can't tell who I am. And yet you shot at me anyway?"

The soldier trembled as the figure, obviously female, walked closer, mirth shining within the green eyes. Leaning down so that she was close to his ear, the figure breathed, "Know your place."

Turning on her heel, the figure glanced around as the soldier passed out from fear. Cocking her head, she lifted her nose to the air and sniffed. Grinning, she set off in the direction she was meant to go in. After all, someone important needed her and a seven-year-long absence had made her heart very fond indeed.

**…**

Moka panted as she landed on the ground once more. "You're too open." Touhou Fuhai called to her from across the arena. "Keep your kicks closer together otherwise your opponent can punch right through when you're landing."

Moka stood and nodded, reeling in her aura as she rushed him again. Touhou dodged the first three attacks, but Moka began utilizing his advice and the fourth kick directed at him slammed him into the barrier. Moka, not wanting to let her opponent get a leg up on her, rushed over and delivered another kick, sending the Dark Lord flying into the air. Touhou barely had time to realize what was happening before Moka's foot was connecting again, sending him slamming back into the ground.

Touhou rolled out of the way of her next attack and Moka had to duck a fist aimed for her head, lashing out her own fist and nearly catching the Dark Lord in the stomach. Touhou moved too quickly for her to get the hit and she whirled around, barely getting her hand up in time to block his next attack, his fist grazing her cheek. Moka panted as she continued to block before throwing out a blow of her own, catching the man off guard and following up with kick to his stomach.

Touhou could tell that the keeping the energy of her aura from consuming her was taking a toll on Moka and he stood straight, hands held up in surrender. Moka straightened as well, wondering why he had stopped. It was about then that she began feeling slightly drained, the adrenaline leaving her system. The Great Dark Lord nodded and the pair began heading for the exit of the dimension he had created just for her Shinso training.

"You've got the same problems your mother had when she was learning to fight." The tall man chuckled. "She used the kicking method as well." Moka looked up at him

"What was she like?" the vampire asked softly, looking up at him curiously. "Before she had me, I mean. Whenever any of the workers talk about her when they think I'm not listening, their voices are always filled with awe."

Touhou Fuhai laughed at this and said, "Your mother was a great woman, Moka. She was very ferocious, almost unbeatable, as trained as she was with her Shinso blood. She also studied different fighting styles, but she never strayed from her favorite kicking style. Yet even through that, she was a kind person, hardly ever wanting to raise her hand against another living creature."

Moka listened attentively, registering the almost nostalgic tone within the tall man's voice as he spoke about her mother. _They must have been really close friends if he can talk about her like that. He probably misses her as much as I do._ The pair entered the main room and found the other teenagers going about their usual business.

As Touhou Fuhai walked off for another meeting, Moka looked around at all of her friends, seeing how carefree they were despite Alucard destroying Japan and the threat of more evil spirits awakening on the Asian mainland. _I suppose they have to stay upbeat somehow._ She thought pensively as she began a chess game with Aqua. _The world could possibly come to ultimate destruction within the next few weeks or months if we don't do something to stop it and if we really thought about that, we may all become depressed._

Aqua watched her little sister's expression become thoughtful as she moved her queen. _I wonder what she's thinking of._ The Chinese girl wondered, watching as Moka moved a pawn, to which she moved her rook to counter. _Could it have something to do with Alucard? Memories of Akasha? Her own thoughts on her friends? Aiya~ so many possibilities going through her beautiful head._

During her distraction over Moka's beauty, Aqua didn't realize the Moka seized three of her pieces. Moka glanced up, wondering what was going through her sister's mind, not realizing that her line of thought was the same as that of the girl opposite her. _Is she alright?_ The silver-haired girl wondered. _She's usually much more focused than this._

Aqua snapped from her haze slightly as she realized her hands were on autopilot and Moka had captured two more of her pieces. Focusing on the game once more, she secured four of Moka's pieces, but lost another two pieces in the process. _She has gotten better._ The Chinese girl noticed with a cock of her head. _But I thought the Academy didn't have a chess club? Where did she get so good?_

Glancing over at the two witches as Moka captured three more of her pieces, Aqua nodded, securing five of Moka's pieces in the next few moments. _It must have been one or both of the intelligent witches. They could have helped her._

Moka's thoughts had taken a turn, her eyes turning downcast as her mind turned to her mother. _Where could she be?_ She wondered as Aqua took another two pieces. _Why did she leave me? What did I do wrong? Was seeing Alucard really bad enough for her to leave?_

"I wish Mother was here." Moka said softly, her head bowed as she moved her bishop two spaces to the diagonal left, securing Aqua's king in a check. The others stopped at the whisper and shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to comfort the girl.

"Well, I didn't know I would be missed so much, Moka." A voice said from the door.

Everyone turned and most of the others went on the defensive. The only ones not to move were Moka, Aqua and Kokoa. Moka's head did shoot up and her eyes did widen, but otherwise she didn't move.

"Show yourself!" Kurumu hissed. The figure moved forward, but this didn't do much considering it was covered head to toe in slime and debris. It was obviously a woman, a tall one at that, but she was unidentifiable due to the grime, which only put the group more on edge.

"You have until the count of one to tell us who you are and why you're here or you're toast!" Mizore snarled, forming a pillar of ice above the person.

"I'm-." The person couldn't get much further because as soon as they opened their mouth, the group spotted the fangs in their mouth.

"One!" Kurumu shouted, signaling Mizore. The snow woman nodded, letting the ice melt and a cascade of water spilled onto the person.

"No!" Moka and Aqua screamed, just as the person went down, sparking profusely and shrieking in pain.

Moka rushed over, shoving the others out of the way as she did. In her panic, Ruby and Yukari ended up implanted into the wall, Kurumu flew through a door and Mizore was flipped through the air and landed on her head. Tsukune attempted to follow, but Aqua stepped into his path, raising her hands warningly when he tried to move past her.

Moka gently helped the person over to a chair and grabbed a nearby blanket, beginning to dry the person off as well as clean the slime from their body. Once the majority of the slime was removed from the feminine form's upper half, Moka stopped to stare at the woman before her. Red eyes began to water as green eyes shined right into them. With a strangled sob, the silver-haired girl threw her arms around the woman.

"You've come back!" she cried. "You're finally back. I missed you, Mother!"

* * *

**__****_Aw, isn't that cute? Mother and daughter have finally become reunited with each other! Speaking of Reunited, I should probably keep writing for that… but I wanted to get you guys a chapter first. Review for me, tell me how you liked this small twist._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_And guess who's back again with another chapter to make you lovely readers happy. Sit back, relax, enjoy the show and perhaps reward me with a review to tide me over, you know?_**

* * *

Everyone froze as Moka cried, clutching onto her mother like a lifeline. Said woman looked like an older version of her with a few minor differences. Their hair was two different colors as well as their eyes and, while Moka had slit pupils, the woman she was holding onto had circular ones. After a few minutes, the others shifted awkwardly and Yukari went to make a snack for everyone. Everyone else simply stared at the legendary Akasha Bloodriver, leader of the three Great Dark Lords, dual defeater of Alucard and mother of Moka Akashiya.

_And we just attacked her._ Kurumu and Mizore were slowly panicking inside their heads, assessing any and all possible escape routes.

Aqua and Kokoa watched mother and daughter reunited for the first time in seven years, wondering just how much pain Moka had been holding in for all this time to shed so many tears. At last, the silver-haired girl pulled back, wiping her eyes and hiccupping as she did so. Akasha smiled down at her, but everything stopped when Moka's hand shot out and slapped her, much the same way the older woman had done her all those years ago. Several of the others gaped at her in utter disbelief, but Aqua and Kokoa simply shrugged it off. Akasha stared at her daughter with wide eyes, waiting for the explanation she knew would follow.

Moka glared at her for a moment, her chest and shoulders heaving with angry breaths before breaking down into more tears. "Why?" she cried. "Why would you do that to yourself? Don't ever do something so stupid ever again, Mother." Moka threw her arms around the other woman once more. "Fighting Alucard is a foolish thing. You saved me and then disappeared. I thought I'd lost you without even the chance to say goodbye and that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Everyone started. Aside from the three Shuzen sisters, Mizore, Tsukune and Touhou Fuhai, it was the first time any one had ever heard Akasha speak. Her voice was high, musical and they assumed that's what Outer Moka would have sounded like when her voice matured. "What do you have to be sorry about?" Akasha inquired. "It's my fault for leaving you the way I did."

"B-but if I hadn't come back to get the Rosary-."

"You wouldn't have made such a good friend with the Rosario, now would you?"

Moka stopped and glanced down at the ruined Rosario that she still couldn't let go of. "Omote." She murmured. "I couldn't save her."

Akasha laid a hand over the Rosario and smiled. "Don't worry." She told her saddened daughter. "I know of a way to help you with that."

"You do?" Moka asked in shock. "We can get Omote back?"

"Yes, but first, we need to take care of the _much _bigger problem."

Moka nodded. Aqua and Kokoa began explaining with the others jumping in to add their own perspectives. They told their mother all about trying to fight Gyokuro and failing to stop Alucard from awakening, having to flee from the large monstrosity. They told of the Fairy Tale operatives that switched over to being on their side due to being frightened of Alucard, most even being willing to accept that humans and monsters could be peaceful toward one another. Tsukune and Yukari helped them explain about the rebellion headquarters and their lack of action considering there's been no set way to attack. Fang-Fang and Ling-Ling expressed their thoughts on Moka taking Alucard down, but that idea was quickly shot down once again.

"I'm not trained to use my Shinso blood." Moka reiterated sharply, her eyes flashing. "I wouldn't even know how to seal him!"

The Chinese brother and sister quieted after that and the others went on to tell of their training and how dark spirits had begun to filter to northern Japan.

"They're making their way across to Korea and China." Aqua said sadly, fearful for her home.

The explanation wrapped up with Tsukune sighing and saying, "I don't know what we'll do. With Moka untrained, there's no way we can defeat something like Alucard."

Akasha placed her chin on her hand and looked at them all speculatively. "Moka is still untrained then?" she inquired.

"Yeah." Yukari nodded, a frown playing on her lips.

"And what about the rest of you?"

"We've been training as well." Ruby told her. "But Tsukune's the only one with Shinso blood."

"He has Shinso blood?" Akasha perked up at this news, her eyes wide and somewhat fearful.

"It was the only way I could save his life." Moka murmured, her head bowed as if expecting to be reprimanded.

"So then, Alucard's awakening…?"

"Was caused by Moka's seal being completely broken." Aqua explained hurriedly.

It was then that Akasha's eyes flicked to the ruined Rosary around Moka's neck and Moka's statement about Omote earlier suddenly made much more sense. Nodding, the pinkette stood and stretched, all of the boys turning to give her a bit more privacy.

"I suppose I should go get cleaned up." Akasha giggled, noticing the boys' reactions to her.

Touhou Fuhai stepped up and took her hand, kissing it gently. "I'll take you to your room." He grinned, giving her a wink.

"Touhou, how wonderful to see you again." Akasha followed the tall man from the room as the teens looked on in bewilderment.

Akasha had listened patiently to her daughters' explanations but one thing in particular had stood out. _I'm not trained to use my Shinso blood. I wouldn't even know how to seal him!_ As Touhou Fuhai led her to her room, to the left of Moka's, she stopped him. The taller man turned to her in confusion and the leader of the Three Great Dark Lords leaned against the door marked for her. "How has she been?" she asked conversationally.

Touhou knew what she wanted: a summary of Moka's activities since the two had met when she came to get her seal fixed. He took a breath and said, "They found her crying yesterday. Or rather, they found her after she had fallen asleep crying."

Akasha raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't cry easily. Even when she was a child she didn't cry unless it was something big."

Touhou shook his head. "I can only guess at why she was crying, but I guarantee it was nothing like when she saw you a little while ago."

Akasha nodded and sighed, raising a hand to rub at her neck. "I left her; she may be harboring hidden anger and that was the only way her body could express it. How is her training?"

"It didn't start until today." Touhou informed her, his ears twitching in fright at what he knew was to come.

"Why so late?" Akasha gasped. "I thought you all met weeks ago!"

"We did!" Touhou assured her quickly.

"Then why did you start her training so late?' the pinkette demanded.

Touhou Fuhai sighed. "They all told you the truth, but they omitted some things, either accidentally or on purpose, I don't know. I started training all of them except Aqua and Moka, Aqua was working with Kahlua and Gyokuro to reawaken Alucard." Akasha gasped, but made no move to stop him. "When Moka came to me to fix her seal, Aqua found us and Moka went with her to spare my family."

"So, Aqua took Moka and you trained the rest of them?"

"Yes."

"But Alucard woke days ago."

At this, Touhou Fuhai shifted uncomfortably. "Up until three days ago… Moka had been in a coma, keeping herself buried behind the outer personality, Omote, so that she could heal."

"What?" Akasha snarled. "How was she put into a coma?"

"Alucard… when he destroyed the Rosario… it was still on her chest…"

The vampire's eyes flashed red with fury as she took in this new information and the brunette in front of her had to force himself not to step back. "What are the plans to defeat him now?" she asked unexpectedly.

"The group upstairs, those teenagers from Tenmei's Academy, plan to defeat him permanently this time." Touhou responded.

"I'm taking over Moka's training now." The pinkette told him.

"Understandable." Touhou grinned.

Akasha nodded with a frown and sighed. "But old friend," she said softly. "I do need to ask a favor of you…"

**…**

"You're going to be training me?" Moka asked softly, looking up at her mother with a mixture of intimidation and awe.

"That's right." Akasha nodded with a grin. Moka noticed something off about it, but she couldn't quite tell what. "Let's get into the barrier so we can begin, shall we?"

Moka and Akasha stepped into the barrier and moved to opposite sides of the arena as they were supposed to. Both sank into the same fighting stance with the same expression upon their faces. The group outside the barrier couldn't help but realize just how much daughter looked like mother, even with the differences in their eyes, hair and facial shape.

"Alright, Moka, are you ready?" the pinkette called, to which the silver-haired girl nodded determinedly. "Don't hold back on your mother, understood?" Again, Moka nodded, this time with a bit of hesitation.

"Alright," Tsukune called. "Fight!"

Akasha rushed Moka at lightning speed, the silver-haired girl just barely dodging the attack as she moved to avoid her mother. Turning to face her attacker, Moka was unprepared to receive a foot to the face, sending her smashing into the barrier surrounding the arena. Akasha stood before her, on the other side of the arena, her Shinso aura surrounding her as she watched her daughter with cold eyes.

"Come on, Moka, you can do better than that." Akasha rushed her daughter once more and Moka waited until the last second before moving to the side and sending a foot to her mother's back, slamming the woman into the barrier that she was already going to smack into. Akasha lost her breath for a few seconds and this gave Moka enough time to put some distance between them.

"Are you running from your mother?" Akasha inquired with a raised eyebrow, leaping after the smaller girl and kicking her into the barrier again.

Moka gasped as her mother appeared next to her within the next second and lifted her up, slamming her into the ground before tossing her into the air and kicking her once more. There was an audible cracking sound and blood dribbled from Moka's mouth as she clutched her side. Akasha simply smiled at her coldly and rushed at her once more, delivering three quick kicks to the younger vampire's jaw, the last one sending her propelling into the air. The pink-haired vampire leaped up and slammed a foot into her stomach, sending her propelling back to the ground. Moka coughed, her eyes going wide as she tried to regain her composure. Outside of the barrier, the group watched in shocked horror as Akasha mercilessly beat her own daughter.

"What the hell's she doing?" Tsukune demanded, moving close to the barrier. "I thought they were training!"

"They are, but Akasha asked me to remove her compassion and love." They all turned to Touhou Fuhai as Moka slammed into the barrier once more.

"Why would you do that?" Yukari demanded.

"Oh man!" Gin breathed.

"Moka's gonna get creamed!" Kurumu shrieked.

"Tear down the barrier!" Tsukune shouted. "We have to get Moka out of there."

"Only Akasha can take it down." Touhou Fuhai replied. "Moka is stuck in there until Akasha thinks that she has improved."

Everyone turned to Kurumu and the succubus nodded, moving toward the barrier and beginning to work through pushing herself into it. Inside, Moka was struggling to get onto her knees, her body protesting. She had five ribs broken, a ruptured stomach and she could swear that her left lung was punctured.

Still, Akasha came forward, her eyes surveying her target. "How pathetic." She stated, shaking her head. "You don't even act like a Shinso. You are weak and useless. What kind of vampire are you?"

The entire group outside froze when they heard that, wondering what kind of negative affects it would have to Moka's self-esteem. Moka slowly lifted her head and stared at her mother with bright red eyes. Bringing her knee up, she slammed it into her mother's stomach and used a swift kick to slam the other woman into the barrier. Getting to her feet, the silver-haired girl stumbled slightly as her Shinso aura began expanding, her regenerative abilities beginning to hasten, closing any wounds and healing her organs and bones. Glaring at her mother, Moka dropped into her fighting stance and motioned for her mother to come for her.

Akasha grinned at her and green eyes narrowed as they turned red. "Finally, there's no reason for me to hold back now." She stood straight and grinned, dropping into her own fighting stance to mirror Moka. The two vampires faced each other and their auras filled the entire barrier. The group outside stared in awe and Tsukune quickly pulled Kurumu back as Moka leaped at her mother. Akasha, likewise, jumped for her daughter. Red eyes met the ones opposite and the two vampires collided.

The sound of breaking glass and an atomic explosion sounded through the area and the entire group outside the barrier was blasted back several hundred yards as the barrier shattered. When everyone finally lifted their heads, they found Akasha standing in the middle of the arena holding Moka in her arms. The others gathered around and Akasha glanced to Tsukune. The ghoulish boy moved forward and took Moka just before Akasha herself passed out. Aqua caught the pink-haired woman and Touhou Fuhai moved forward with a glowing ball, returning it to Akasha's chest.

The group returned home, setting the two women in bed so that they could rest while everyone else went to the main room. Aqua and Kokoa were excited and almost giddy over the amount of power they had seen their sister and stepmother display.

"Akasha was so powerful!" Aqua gushed. "I thought Moka wouldn't make it out of that barrier alive."

"I bet if Moka had gotten in touch with her Shinso blood earlier, it would have been Akasha on the receiving end of all those hits." Kokoa boasted proudly.

"Moka is very powerful as well." Aqua agreed, a blush painting her cheeks at the memory.

"And Akasha has never looked more beautiful than when she was fighting." Kokoa sighed, a small drop of blood dripping from her nose. The two girls looked at each other before shaking their heads and grinning.

"One thing's for certain." Aqua sighed.

"We'll never be able to catch up with either one of them." Kokoa sighed.

"Well, I suppose it _is_ in their favor." Aqua pointed out. "They have the blood of Shinsos after all."

The other people in the room watched the conversation in trepidation, most of them still shaken from watching Moka fight her mother. The battle had been intense for them; the silver-haired vampire had been the strongest person they'd ever seen for a long time. To have found someone so much stronger than Moka made them thankful that Akasha was on their side.

In the room where Moka and Akasha lay, the pinkette was the first one to move, her head turning over as her powers quickly healed her. Akasha sighed as she awoke, sitting up and holding her head. _I feel like I did the first time I got a hangover after Touhou introduced me to Russian vodka._ She thought, stifling a groan and going for a yawn instead. _But at least back then I had a headache and some nausea rather than a full body ache. _

Akasha glanced over at her resting daughter and noticed just how beautiful she was. _She's grown very well; she's becoming a beautiful young woman._ She sighed. _I wish I could have been there to watch her grow up, but there is no use in worrying over the past now._

Moka slowly began to stir and Akasha stood from the bed, making her way over as the silver-haired girl opened her eyes. Moka sat up and held a hand to her head, her eyes closed as she tried to focus her thoughts. Akasha watched as bright red eyes slowly opened and her heart warmed at seeing her daughter look up at her. _How I've missed you, Moka._ she sighed to herself. _However, now is not the time for thoughts of nostalgia. I have to be certain you're not too badly hurt._

Moving closer, the pinkette sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. Moka glanced up at her mother and gave her a small smile. "That was an interesting massacre." She said conversationally.

"I wouldn't call it a massacre." Akasha scoffed. "You managed to hit me a few times."

"Yes, but only in-between you obliterating me." Moka chuckled, her head low.

"You still did well. And this was mostly so that I could get a gauge of how much you have trained with your Shinso blood. I hope Touhou's spell begins taking full effect soon because it will take a little bit longer to teach you even the basics."

"The full effect of the spell?" Moka inquired in confusion.

"Touhou Fuhai put a sleeping spell on Alucard. The spell is supposed to put whoever it is cast upon to sleep for more hours than usual. Alucard would end up sleeping for the entire night and half the day because of his power levels. That would be enough to slow him down enough for me to get you through the long process of Shinso training."

Moka's shoulders slumped at this and she let out a loud sigh.

Akasha gave a soft laugh. "Though, if you still are a quick learner as you were, we may be able to make it in time."

Moka looked up at her mother, her hair covering one eye, making Akasha internally gush at her beauty. The hopeful look upon her daughter's face made her look youthful and the Shinso blood enhanced her beauty just that much more.

Climbing up on the bed, Akasha leaned over her daughter, bringing her face within inches of the pale one below her. "M-mother…" Moka breathed.

"So beautiful." Akasha murmured, bringing her hand up to stroke her daughter's cheek before leaning down and her lips to the younger girl's forehead.

Moka purred at the soft contact. Akasha moved back to let her stand and stretch. Moka popped her sore joints and reached her hands for the ceiling, groaning in relief.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Tsukune asked. "Moka must be awake."

"Come on, let's go see her." Yukari bounced along as the others followed Tsukune.

"Hey, it could be Akasha." Aqua told them, following along.

"Or both." Touhou chuckled, glancing to Tenmei.

Akasha ran a hand through her daughter's hair and sighed, wishing once more she could have seen her daughter grow up. Moka cocked her head at her mother, wondering what could make her sigh like that.

"Is something wrong, Mother?" she inquired.

Akasha smiled down at her and giggled. "Nothing more than the obvious." She replied, to which Moka raised an eyebrow skeptically.

At about that moment, the group walked into the room with smiles on their faces. Tsukune's grin widened when he saw Moka standing and looking well again while Yukari and Kokoa shared a high five. Aqua moved over to the bed and sat down, smiling up at the pair.

Akasha glanced over, beaming at everyone around her. "Why are you all so excited?" she asked with a chuckle.

"We were just worried about you two." Yukari told her.

"Yeah, you hit each other pretty hard out there in the arena." Fang-Fang agreed, looking between the two.

"As if." Moka scoffed. "It was a normal fight among vampires."

Akasha giggled happily and pecked Moka's nose, settling on the bed next to Aqua as she did. Moka sat down and smiled at her mother, but it turned to a grimace when she was fully sitting. Gritting her teeth, the silver-haired girl hissed slowly, clutching her stomach. Akasha's eyes flashed with worry and she leaned down to press a hand against her daughter's stomach.

"How badly does it hurt?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." Moka replied with forced calm.

"Did you just try to lie to your mother?" Akasha raised an eyebrow.

"My stomach is still healing from the rupture." Moka stated instantly.

Akasha nodded and pressed a hand to the younger girl's abdomen, releasing some of her own energy into her daughter to heal her. Moka let out a breath of relief and looked up at her mother.

Turning to her friends, she grinned at the curious look on Kurumu's face. "What's wrong, Succubus?" she chuckled. "Something interest you?"

"You just got your ass kicked by your mother and you're still standing!" Kurumu exclaimed. "She's like super-powerful and with the way she was beating you, it's like you shouldn't even be alive… or at least awake."

"I think it's because of my Shinso blood." Moka replied. "Because of the enhanced healing abilities that comes with being a Shinso, the injuries healed faster than they normally would in my sealed state."

"That makes sense." Aqua shrugged. "Alucard regenerated his tentacles easily when I first attacked him."

"And the clone as well." Kokoa frowned.

"He did say that he was a clone so his host body was why he couldn't be killed." Moka pointed out.

"I still want to kill him for daring to attack you." Aqua snickered.

"He would simply come back until we beat Alucard." Moka objected.

"You mean, until you dealt the killing blow." Aqua poked her in the side.

Kokoa chuckled as Moka blushed deep red.

"Alright, you two, that's enough arguing for one day." Akasha laughed, hugging Moka from behind. "Besides, I wouldn't mind helping her kill the man who's killed me twice." She growled out, her eyes flashing red briefly.

The group watching the four women glanced at each other in confusion, wondering if they were serious or simply joking with each other. _They're all so strange_. Tsukune thought to himself, watching the young Moka he'd seen in the memories slowly beginning to return as she regained the family she'd lost so long ago.

Following the others out of the room, he took one glance back at Moka. The silver-haired girl glanced up at that moment and their eyes met, Moka giving him a soft smile as they did. Tsukune returned the smile and continued out, happy to see Moka well again.

* * *

**_Ah, the world is so wonderful to me. Helping me to change up the things that would make the story non-cannon. By the way, I've seen 66.2. I never thought that Aqua would have some sort of plan to bring Moka back to life… *pout* I wasn't too far off with the military aspect though, right? I just can't wait to see what Aqua's going to do to bring Moka back to life._**

**_In the meantime, you guys review for me, yeah?_**


End file.
